epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mystical Trixter/"Coupe!" a Walking Wiki spin-off
Note: This is meant to be an affectionate parody, no harm intended to Wachow or any of his characters. Also, two ways this is different than Walking Wiki is that for one I'm female, because yeah, and in this there is no zombie apocalypse, the survivors all just live together. Let's get started. Da Story (We begin the story in the living room of the house. Killer and Evol are on the couch watching TV when Xim rushes in like a bat out of hell) Xim: Coupe! Where is Coupe!? I'm super worried about him! Killer: He's only in the bathroom, Xim, cool your jets. Xim: I hope he's okay. He might be hurt, I should go in and check on him. Evol: ...What? You weren't even this obsessed over Lucid, NF or myself. (Xim doesn't listen as she runs off) Xim: Coupe! (Fire, Noah and Night enter the living room, Fire is clutching her head) Fire: Ugh, what the hell is warranting her constant screaming? Killer: Apparently she can't be separate from Coupe without constantly being worried about him. Noah: Geez, and I thought Night was obsessed with Sierra. Night: Fuck you! *Insert laugh track* Fire: Can somebody shut her up now? I'm getting a serious migraine from this. Evol: Can you think up a way she'll stop shouting his name more than a Pokemon shouts it's own name? (Xim zooms past running into the basement as A6 and Slice walk into the room) Night: ...What was that all about? Slice: We managed to convince her Coupe was in the basement so he can have some time away from her. A6: And now Coupe can actually enter the story rather than just be mentioned constantly. (Coupe peers into the room from the hall and tip-toes in and hides behind the couch) Coupe: Is it safe yet? Noah: She's technically still in the house, so not really. Coupe: ...Excuse me for a second, I think I hear her coming back up. (Coupe hides in a nearby closet as Xim comes back up) Xim: ...Coupe's in here! I can smell him in this room. Killer: Okay, what the fuck!? Fire: For fucks sake Xim, stop being so god damned obsessed with him. You met him how many days ago and now you never shut up about him. I mean, you fell in love with him after he spoke a SENTENCE to you, not even Bella from Twilight fell in love that fast! And why him? All of us spoke sentences to you, hell, you knew Evol even longer, so what makes him special? Please, do us all a favor and shut the fuck up about Coupe for once! (Room goes quiet as everyone stares at either Xim or Fire, the room is tense, get your popcorn out now.) Xim:... Fire:... Killer:... Night:... Slice:... Evol:... (A6 begins taking the .'s from the subtitles and playing with them) Noah: Well, I'll break the silence and say this, I didn't expect you to do that, Fire, woulda expected it from Night or Evol before you. (Fire shrugs as she flops down on the couch next to Killer) Fire: I need a fucking drink. (Coupe ends up sneezing from inside the closet, Xim instantly perks up and runs to the door in speeds that would make the child of The Flash, Quicksilver, Sonic and Rainbow Dash from a drunken mistake orgy jealous) Xim: COUPE!!!!!!!!!! (Xim tears down the door and drags Coupe out, who's hanging onto a scarf for dear life.) Coupe: Help, guys! Killer: My scarf, it's getting all stretched and ruined... (Xim drags Coupe out fully and latches herself onto him) Xim: Oh, Coupe! I was so worried about you! Don't ever run off like that again! I was looking everywhere for you! Let's fuck! Fire: God fucking dammit! (Fire storms out of the room as Four, Teddy, Ynkr and Metal walk past) Four: What's her problem? Slice: Which her; Fire or Xim? Both are fucked up. Evol: Fire's probably just jealous of Coupe, he talks about Xim quite fondly often. (Evol scrambles out of the way as a shoe is tossed off screen at him. Insert comedy laugh track) Metal: Well, what should we do about Xim? Night: I doubt we'll get her off Coupe. Ynkr: Don't really see why he has a problem with a girl being all over him Teddy: Because he isn't perverted like you. Ynkr: I've changed, dammit! Coupe: Is anybody going to help me!? (A6 sighs and somehow picks up Xim and makes her vanish, everybody stares at him in awe.) Slice: A6, how did you do that!? Killer: Seriously, what!? A6: The magics of not following reality are a wonderful thing. Coupe: So, she's gone eh? A6: Don't worry, she'll be back to have obsessing over you once the next episode of Walking Wiki is out, that's really the only character she has. Noah: Hey, we at least can be sure about one thing. Evol: What's that? Noah: Xim still has more character than Nail or Lak did! (Camera zooms out as laugh track plays again with every character on screen laughing while cheesy sitcom music plays, Lak and Nail are off screen rolling in their graves.) The End So yeah, that was how everything goes down, hope you all enjoyed this, and Wachow, if you're reading, like I said, this was just for fun, not to insult you or your story. Also, if you've stuck around this long I should probably reward you, so here's a bonus ending. Bonus Ending of Fun Times (As everybody finishes laughing and is about to exit the screen Joe comes sprinting inside flailing his arms everywhere) Joe: I'M RELEVANT TOO, DAMMIT!!! The (Actual) End Welp, that's it, now comment or get out, ya mongrel. Category:Blog posts